


Suit Up

by doctor_jones



Series: Down on Copperline [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, New Clothes, circa avengers, down on copperline, modern steve wears old-fashioned clothes, steve adjusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_jones/pseuds/doctor_jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't quite bring himself to wear jeans yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit Up

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get me wrong: I loved seeing Steve in old-fashioned clothing in The Avengers. But really: who got him those? Why? What does that say about S.H.I.E.L.D. and about Steve and about his transition to modern life?
> 
> Part of the "Down on Copperline" series: scenes of Steve Rogers adjusting to life after the ice.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at shackletons-sardines. Comments and critiques welcome - thanks for reading!

Mornings were the most difficult part, these days. Just getting dressed involved so many…  _choices._

Steve’s hand stopped halfway to the charcoal slacks in their drawer. He paused a moment, and then turned to stare hard at the bag of clothes on the chair across the room. Natasha had dropped them off yesterday,  _just try them, it won’t kill you to take a look_. He hadn’t even opened the bag yet. He knew she knew it, too.

He sighed, head dropping, arms braced against the dresser. Pushing back, Steve made his way to the bag and dug inside. He lifted out a pair of jeans and the first shirt his fingers felt, which was a mercifully plain gray tee. The fabric was lighter and softer than anything he’d ever owned before. Throwing the clothes on, he headed to the bathroom mirror for a look.

It was like seeing a stranger. The man in the mirror looked like he had an iPod in his pocket and knew what an average fast-food lunch should cost. This guy probably called things “sweet” when he was excited about them and did some kind of work with computers. Steve couldn’t find himself in the mirror anywhere.

Shoulders slumping, he pulled the clothes off and tossed them back onto the chair. At least he could tell Natasha that he’d tried them. Steve reached for the charcoal slacks, smoothing a hand across the pleats on the front and running one finger down a pinstripe. S.H.I.E.L.D. had done their best to ease his transition, but some days Steve wondered whether it wouldn’t have been easier just to have a clean break. Sink or swim. 

Pulling on the slacks, Steve eyed the jeans.  _Maybe tomorrow._


End file.
